


The Man In The Background

by cinnamon_toast (what_the_turtleduck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Timeskip Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_turtleduck/pseuds/cinnamon_toast
Summary: “Is that… Is your background Tooru Oikawa?!” Candace asked excitedly. Hajime blinked back at her, shocked that she recognized him. Though, it made sense considering how big of a volleyball fan she was.“Yeah, he’s actually my b-““He’s so hot!” Candace interjected, cutting off Iwaizumi’s admission.-----While studying at UCI, Iwaizumi's phone background generates some attention.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	The Man In The Background

Iwaizumi was looking forward to today. He had been studying sports medicine at UCI, and was finally starting to actually work with people, not just read about how to. Today was especially exciting because his class was going to be interacting with the school’s volleyball teams. Even if he wasn’t playing seriously anymore, Hajime still loved to stay updated and talk to people just as enthusiastic about the sport as him.

He checked the time on his phone, a photo of Tooru Oikawa smiling back at him from the screen. The two had been dating long distance, and it was going well. Despite the miles between them, the bond they shared after years by each other’s side was unshakeable. Through daily texting, weekly Skype calls, and the occasional visit, the couple made it work. 

Hajime laughed softly at the picture. His lock screen was previously a photo of his boyfriend sleeping, hair sticking in all directions and a less than flattering expression on his face. The background was hilarious to Hajime, even more so because it annoyed Tooru to no end. 

During his last visit to Argentina, Oikawa caught sight of it and whined continuously until Hajime agreed to change it. Now, an official headshot of Argentina’s star setter greeted him every time he got a notification or checked the time. 

Noticing that he had only a couple minutes to reach his destination, the student picked up his pace. Upon reaching the gym, he took a seat with his classmates and waited for their instructor to give them direction. The women’s volleyball team was running drills on the court in front of them. Hajime observed idly, taking mental notes about each player’s forms and strategies.  


A sharp whistle signaled that it was time for a break for the student athletes. Hajime brought his supplies over to his assigned station and waited for a student to sit with him. Their class was to assess one player each, going over any possible injuries and helping them stretch and get taped up. A tall, blond woman walked up to Hajime, extending a hand. 

“Hey there! I’m Candace.” She smiled sweetly as Iwaizumi shook her hand. He introduced himself, and started asking her about any concerns she had. Halfway through applying tape to her knee, Hajime’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. 

The buzzing continued, making him think that perhaps there was an emergency. 

“I’m so sorry, do you mind if I check my phone? I think I’m getting a call.” 

“Not at all, go for it!”

Hajime smiled apologetically and reached into his pocket. His face quickly shifted into an annoyed frown when he saw that the reason his phone was buzzing so much was from the long string of texts coming in from Oikawa. He quickly scanned the messages, and clicked out of the notifications once he confirmed there was nothing urgent going on.

“Sorry about that.”

Hajime placed his phone on the bench beside him, and went back to working on Candace’s knee. The two chatted casually about volleyball, and the boy was impressed with just how much Candace followed the sport. After a few more minutes, his phone blinked on again with another text. Tooru’s name, and picture, glowed up from the bench. 

“Is that… Is your background Tooru Oikawa?!” Candace asked excitedly. Hajime blinked back at her, shocked that she recognized him. Though, it made sense considering how big of a volleyball fan she was. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Wow! Are you a big fan?”

Hajime’s classmates laughed around him. His cohort all knew about their relationship.

“I guess you could say that…” Hajime offered, a small grin crawling onto his face. Another student on the next bench chimed in. 

“Ohhh, Hajime here knows all about Tooru Oikawa!” 

Candace’s eyes widened even more, and she bounced excitedly in her seat. “Really?”

“Yeah, he’s actually my b-“

“He’s so hot!” Candace interjected, cutting off Iwaizumi’s admission. The boy started laughing. 

“I mean, he’s not the worst looking guy,” Hajime replied cheekily, a small blush on his face. 

Candace went on to talk about how their team had been following the up-and-coming star from Argentina. His skills had definitely made waves in the volleyball world, but it was unavoidable for his good looks to not be part of the appeal. People were drawn to his natural charm, luscious hair, and beautiful chocolate eyes. Not to mention, he was 6 feet tall and made entirely of lean muscle. 

Hajime just listened, relishing the fact that the man in question was all his. Though it was no secret to friends and family that they were together, it wasn’t something that was shared with the media. The couple had agreed to keep this part of their life, for the most part, private. This would allow them to focus on their goals, and not be bombarded with personal questions. When asked by reporters, Oikawa would say that he was seeing someone, but never stated who. 

Hajime continued to work on Candace’s knee while listening to her and her teammates gush about Tooru. 

“How can he be so gorgeous?!” 

“I know! I heard he’s dating someone though…”

“Really?!”

“He mentioned it in an interview! What a lucky girl…”

Hajime smiled smugly to himself. He couldn’t take it anymore, the thrill of revealing his secret too great to hide. Scrolling through his phone, he found a picture of himself at the beach, Tooru hanging onto his side and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, causing the girls to face him. 

“Actually, it’s a lucky guy.” Hajime turned his phone to face out, and basked in the pride he felt upon seeing the dropped jaws in front of him. Candace screamed for the rest of the team to come look at Hajime’s phone. He was quickly ambushed with rapid-fire questions from all directions about his boyfriend, and took it all in stride. 

Oikawa was going to love this when he called him later.


End file.
